Where did THAT come from?
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Ever wondered why there are humans in Ooh? And at that only like 2 if you count Susan Like I do. This is my take on it. Made for my boyfriend who will be nameless on the webernet.


**Hey I'm back! Emma Zippy is in da house! Or your computer screen I guess. . . Oh well... Anyway I have to dedicate this story to my wonderful Boy friend who's name I cannot say because there are weird people in this world, and I don't want him being followed around by any of them. ****Here **_**that**_** you crazy stalker people, he's **_**mine**_**!** **Oh well let's just get on with it!**

"Ima tough tootin' baby who _can, _and_ will,_ destroy this video game!" Finn cried at B-mo.

"Good Job, Finn! You beat level 60394367! You win!" B-mo cried as Finn won the video game.

"Shmozow! That was the best 56 hours and 28 minutes of video gaming of my _life_!" Finn replied.

"Dude, you know what we should do to celebrate?!" Jake asked his stretchy legs and arms flailing in excitement.

"What, man?"

"Three words. Beat up real evil junk!" Jake replied with a laugh.

"Dude that was one, two, three, four. . . FIVE words." Finn counted

"I count 'Beat up' and 'evil junk' as only two words so let's go PAR-TAYYY!" Jake said back sassily.

"Heck yes!"

**56hrs. And 28 min. later. . . .**

"Shmozow! That was the best 56 hours and 28 minutes of beating up evil junk of my _life_!" Finn said as they came back into the tree house.

"Heck yeah, dude. Too bad PB couldn't stay for thebig finale with that troll dude you saved here from."

"Yeah, but she's a princess remember. Royal candy duties and junk." Finn said, he didn't really mind PB had invited him over to her place as soon as he was done beating up things. So he planned to go to her house when Jake was asleep so he wouldn't tease him.

"You said duties." Jake smiled.

"Shut up."

That night Finn crept over to PB's castle so Jake would catch him. When he arrived the guards let him in easily. He was well known through out the land of Ooh, as a hero, and a plain out good kid.

"Finn!" Princess Bubble Gum called.

"Sup PB!?" Finn replied.

"I have some important footage to show you!" And with that she grabbed his hand and lead them down the hall.

"Here, it's called a VCR it's what they used to have before they invented DVD players." Pb said as she slipped the tape into the slot.

"Ancient." Finn thought aloud.

"Exactly!" And the tape began.

"_People have always been advancing"_ _the narrator said, showing ancient Egyptians building pyramids, then Greeks rooting for the disc thrower with a matching outfit, then it showed an old lightbulb from the time they were invented and a car and a bus and then a plane and a rocket._

"_But today we advance not only for humans but for the other creatures in this world as well. After 20 years of building this rocket, we have done it. The DIMENSION ROCKET!" they showed a large vehicle with a portal device thingy, and one window for class. "We have these four people each of different ages their brains washed to forget this dimension of Earth only to know that they are human. And we sent them to the new dimension with this tape, knowing that one day they'd all grow up, here and adapt, and in 13 years there will be a transmission from the micro chips in their bodies telling us if they are alive of not. Humans if you see this, and 13 years is approaching please go to coordinates 78, 140 and the dimension rocket will be waiting. You will come home."_

"Finn, Are you okay?" PB asked. Finn nodded slowly. He knew Susan Strong and he were human, just like the tape said they would, but adapting? He was 13 and was raised by the help of three dogs, penguins, vampires, and candy people. Not to mention Rainicorn and the others. Besides that he was just an average teenager in the land of Ooh.

"Do you need a moment?" PB asked.

"No I'm fine." Finn replied snapping out of his revery.

"Listen Finn, I know that sometimes being a human in the land of Ooh can be hard and I don't blame you if you want to go to the rocket and leave, but we don't know if you'll come back and well this video was dated 12 years and 51 weeks ago. . ."

"I don't know. . ." Finn replied, "I think I should go back to the tree house to think it over." his smile came back and his seriousness faded away, "Thanks a million PB!" And he ran off.

Finn told no one about the tape but asked Susan Strong if she knew of any more humans. She replied that sadly she hadn't. Finn understood and wasn't really upset. He had thought he was the only human but now that he knew there was Susan Strong and a whole other dimension full of humans. And finally the day came when he planned to go to the rocket. Year 13 had come.

"Why'd you let Susan stay here last night?" Jake asked curiously. Finn had suddenly invited all of their friends over to spend the night, and Jake was surprised to hear he had invited Susan Strong.

"You'll see." Finn said solemnly. It was the hardest decision of his life, and he would regret either decision terribly.

"Friends, family, buddies. . . Starchy;" Finn began his speech. Everyone that he had ever met or known or even heard of, was sitting in his living room. That's right 4 seasons of Ooh dwellers where in Finn's living room.

"PB, Susan Strong and I have been keeping something. And I'm sorry that it is this way, but PB showed me a film, and I am not the only human. Susan Strong and I are from a different dimension and well you see. . ." Finn continued his story and their decision. Everyone was near tears when he was done.

"You can come to the rocket with us if you'd like." Finn added. And smiled trying to lighten the mood.

So everyone including the ice king who they had invited, came back to the rocket.

"You have ten minutes Finn, then the dimension rocket takes off." PB said after inspecting the vessel.

"Alright." Finn said sadly. He walked over to his adoptive parents.

"Mom, Dad... I'm sorry I've gotta go like this but, well. . . I'll miss you. But I have to see what humans who aren't me are like."

"We understand." Finn and Jake's mother said sadly.

"Everyone wants to know about their own kind, son. But remember You'll always be our Boom-boom baby."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot." Finn said tears lining his eyes.

"Brrroooo. . . ." Jake whined, "Why didn't you tell me?" Finn laughed and replied,

"I knew you'd do that! Listen if the sciencey guys who sent me here have another dimension rocket I'll send you back a human steak!"

"Okay, but I also want a postcard, and I expect you back . . . soon."

"I don't know If they have another dude but I'll try. And if they don't I'll force them to make another, and they said it only took them 20 years to make the first one sooo. . . Darn math, ugh if they have to make another I'll be back when I'm ...-come'on Finn think. . ."

"It's alright bro don't try to do math when you've already got so much on your plate. I'll send you a calculator."

"Thank bro." Finn hugged Jake and then walked over to PB, LSP, Cinnamon bun and Starchy.

"Thank you guys, for everything." Finn said trying not to cry and forcing a smile on his face.

"I'll send you some candy from Earth, and pictures and it'll be bombastic!"

"Starchy's gonna miss ya." Starchy said. LSP, and Cinnamon bun nodded, and PB smiled at Finn,

"I will too, Finn enjoy your new home, or I guess your old home." Finn nodded and then he hopped on the Dimension Rocket with Susan Strong.

"Bye, everyone!" they called.

_**Whoosh**_

The next thing they knew Susan and Finn were in a store filled with books, surrounded by several small kids and a lady with a golden retriever, the lady reading a book called 'Martha Speaks'.

That and the dimension rocket was halfway sticking out of the carpet and steaming.

Finn and Susan stepped cautiously out of the rocket and Finn looked over at the dog.

"What the Glob is that?!" Finn said loudly.

"This is a dog. His name is Tomas, do you want to pet Tomas?" The lady said.

"THAT is NOT a dog! THIS, is a dog!" he held up a picture of Jake when he was in his bad boy stage.

"Uhh..." the Lady replied dumbly, as Finn ran away.

"Can I pet dog?" Susan asked.

"Suuurrree..."

Finn ran through the store up to the front desk,

"Hey, kid welcome to Barns and Nobles, can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"What? Barns and Nobles? Is Lemon Grab here milking cows or something?" Finn asked.

"Uh, no..." The clerk said and turned away slowly.

"HEY YOU! What's that on your head?" Finn asked a man wearing a ball cap.

"This is a hat."

"What?! NO! THIS is a HAT!" Finn said pointing to his hat.

"Uh. . . okay. . ." Finn ran out of the door into what was a shopping mall. After running up the halls screaming,

"Does anyone know where some bombastic Science dudes are?!" for about twelve minutes, Finn stopped and looked into a window of a toy store. There was a hat much like Finn's and a crown like PB's. The package read:

'Genuine _Adventure Time_ hat and tiara, only $9.89 buy today!'

And surrounding it were several action figures and push Finn and Jake toys.

"Stalkers!" Finn hissed scared by what he had found and ran back into the Barns and Nobles as quick as he could.

"Get in the rocket, get in the rocket, GET IN THE ROCKET!" Finn yelled to Susan, as he approached the kids and the lady with the dog again.

"Ok." they hopped in and instantly transported to Ooh.

"I miss Finn already. . . his annoying spontaneous songs, his hat, his golden locks, the way he said 'RIGHTEOUS!' whenever he thought something was cool. . ." Jake said sadly, Finn had only been gone for 15 minutes, and as soon as he left everyone began crying, missing him that quickly.

When all of a sudden,

_**POOF!**_

"RIGHTEOUS! We're back!" Finn's voice called from the rocket.

"Finn!" The majority of Ooh called as Finn opened the door.

"And Susan!" one of Susan's friends called.

"Yeah, Susan too!" Jake called.

"Earth is sooo weird. . . They were creepy. . ." Finn shook and was embraced by his friends and family and starchy.

"We're all just glad you're back Finn!" Everyone cried.

"And Susan!" Susan's friend called again.

"Yeah. . . alright Finn _and _Susan!" someone called.

**Well there it is, I think it's close to one of my longest one shots, If this is your first time on Fanfiction then you should need to know that writers on here like it if you would put your nick name or code name or something down on that light grey rectangle below, then under that put your thoughts about the story in the box, and press the light navy button and we actually receive those thoughts, and can make improvements.** **I wrote that one for you ,my boyfriend who I will keep nameless, for his sake, and I hope you liked it, email me after you read this, okay?**

**See ya!**

**Emma Zippy577**


End file.
